1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to devices used for recreational or competitive sport games. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices used to throw or hurl a ball or ball like object.
2. BACKGROUND OF RELATED ART
There have been numerous recreational and sport games devised which involve the use of a ball, or ball-like object. (A reference to any generic ball, should, from this point forward be understood to mean a ball or ball-like object. ) Many of these games can be played with a single participant, while others are played with a small or large group of participants. Often these games can involve some kind of implement or device which is used in conjunction with the ball. Examples of games involving both a ball and a manually operated implement include golf, tennis, and lacrosse. The inclusion of an accessory device in these games generally allows the operator of the device to greatly increase the distance a ball can be driven, hurled or moved. For example, the use of a golf club or a baseball bat can greatly increase the distance that an individual can move a ball. (The use of the term move will be used interchangeably with, and should be understood to be equivalent to any of the following terms: hit, drive, throw, hurl, etc.)
Accessory devices come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and frequently require the operator to develop a certain level of skill to properly and consistently use them. An individual familiar with the art related to such devices would understand the large variety of ball moving devices that are established by the prior art.
One can distinguish the devices discussed above, which are used solely to move a ball a distance, from a second group of devices which can be used to move as well as catch a ball. A common example of a device used to move and retrieve a ball is a lacrosse stick. There are many others available in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,039 issued to Cornelio, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,017 issued to Huqueriza relate to devices of this nature. The Cornelio patent is for a ball throwing and catching scoop. This device is held with a single hand and has an open, scoop-like design. The Huqueriza patent is for a device which is shaped somewhat like a cylinder with the bottom end capped and the top end partially cut away on an angle. The angled opening in the Huqueriza design could also be described as scoop-like in shape. The Huqueriza device is also held in one hand and operated manually. Both the Cornelio and the Huqueriza devices, as well as many others defined in the art, are designed and intended to be used to both throw and catch a ball, and are manually operated with one hand. These dual function devices are distinguishable from devices used to simply hurl or move a ball in both form and function.
In addition to the examples given above, the prior art defines other devices that are used to move a ball with no provision to catch a hurled or driven ball. It can be noted that these devices are not nearly as common as the throwing and catching devices discussed. One example of a ball moving device in the prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892, 081 issued to Moormann. This device uses compressed air to move a ball. Although operated with two hands, these types of devices are fundamentally different from the present invention in design, operation and purpose.
The present invention is directed to a device that is designed to hurl a ball with no provision provided for catching a thrown ball. The invention can be shaped much like an ordinary baseball bat, but can be constructed with a variety of exterior shapes. Unlike other ball throwing devices found in the art, the baseball bat-like shape of the present invention allows it to be used to both throw and hit a ball. The invention is typically operated with both hands using a swinging motion much like the motion used when swinging an ordinary baseball bat.
Accordingly, a main object of the invention is to provide a new and improved device which can be used to hurl a ball or ball like device. The present invention is distinguishable from the prior art in its simple construction and relative ease of operation. Further, most devices found in the prior art are operated with only one hand. Finally, the vast majority of prior art devices are used to both hurl and catch a ball. To this end, they are designed specifically with this `dual function` in mind.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means to throw a ball like object while reducing the possibility of injury that can result by a repetitive overhand and side arm throwing motion. It is well known by those in the medical profession that throwing a ball like object with can lead to injuries of the shoulder and arm. A common example of one such injury is the rotator cuff injury. This injury is the direct result of an individual repeatedly hurling a ball with a hard throwing motion.
It is still another object of the invention to allow the operator of the invention a means to throw a ball like object a great distance with a simple, easy to use motion.